Shibusen High School
by Oraange
Summary: Maka es nueva en Death City. Alli conocera a nuevos amigos que la ayudaran en todo. Desgraciadamente ella se enamorara de uno y pasara por muchos problemas. Y vera que no es la unica... SxM BSxT KxC
1. Prologo: Nuevos Amigos

_**Soul Eater no me pertenese. Perdon por no actualizar mi otro fanfic y por hacer el prologo tan corto. 1. El otro fanfic no lo pude seguir por que no se me ocurren muchas cosas. 2. Hoy mismo dare el Cap 1 de este.**_

_Shibusen High School_

_Prologo_

_**..::Maka POV::..**_

- Maka apurate!! Ya es tarde!!- Grito mi mama desde abajo.

- Ya voy!!!!

Soy Maka Albarn, tengo 16 años. Apartir de hoy empesare a ir a la gran academia del Shibusen donde estudiaron mis padres. Soy nueva en Death City y casi no conosco nada, pero gracias a una amable chica llamada Tsubaki me ayudo a conocer un poco el barrio. Aparte que me mostro a varios de sus amigos y todos me calleron bien y supongo que yo a ellos.

**FlashBack**

_- Bueno Maka-chan, aqui estan todos mis amigos.- me dijo amablemente Tsubaki._

_Estabamos en frente de una cancha de basket, adentro habia 6 personas jugando y otra sentada en una banca._

_- Ven que te los presento.- Me propuso mi nueva amiga._

_- Hai!!_

_- Chicos!! Les quiero presentar a una nueva chica!!- Grito Tsubaki. Todos los que estaban jugando y la chica que estaba sentada vinieron a verme._

_- H-Hola a todos, Soy Maka Albarn, Mucho gusto.- Me presente algo timida._

_- Hola, yo soy Death the Kid, pero dime simplemente Kid.- Se presento un chico un poco mas alto que yo con 3 lineas en la cabeza._

_- Disculpa... Pero por que tienes 3 lineas en la cabeza?- Pregunte curiosa._

_- NOOO!! POR FAVOR MATENMEE!!_

_- Am.... Que le sucede?_

_- Traquila, el es asi... Es un caso perdido.- Me dijo una chica rubia._

_- Soy Liz y ella mi hermana Patty.- Me saludo._

_- HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- Saludo la tal Patty_

_- Hola.- Les respondi alegres._

_- YAHOOOOOOOOOO!! HOLAAA! SOY ORE-SAMA!! EL GRAN BLACK STAR!!- Grito un chico con cabello azul._

_- Am.... Hola...- Era un poco estupido, pero seguramente era buena persona._

_- Hola, yo soy Soul Eater Evans, dime Soul.- Se presento un chico alvino de ojos rubi. Fije mi vista en el, relamente era guapo... Pero en que estoy pensando!!?? Apenas los conosco.... Me sonroje de pensar eso..._

_- H-Hola... s-soy Chrona M-Makenshi...- Saludo una chica pelirosa._

_- Hola!!_

**Fin del FlashBack**

Bueno... Realmente me calleron bien... y quiero adaptarme pronto. Se ve que aqui la gente es muy amigable. Yo soy de Japon y me mude aqui por que mis padres consiguien trabajo en la escuela.

_** Pero yo sigo sin entender por que Soul me parecio lindo y me sonroje....**_

_**~¿Review?~**_


	2. Primer Dia ¡Reunion de Chicas!

**Perdon por hacer este cap tan corto... no tengo mucha idea pero masomenos para el proxico cap tengo. Como dije antes Soul Eater no me pertenese, si por gracias a la loteria fuese millonaria lo compraria y haria pelicula XD.**

_**Cap 1 Primer dia ¡Reunion de chicas!**_

_**..::Maka POV::..**_

- Veamos... Clase ''Cuarto creciente....''.- Esta escuela es realmente grande.... Nisiquiera puedo encontrar mi clase.

- Maka-chan!!!- Grito una chica detras de mi.

- Tsubaki-chan!! Buenos dias.

- Buenos dias. Dime, en que clase estas?- Me pregunto amablemente.

- En la clase cuarto creciente segun esto...- Respondi algo enojada, ya que no la encontraba.

- Yo tambien estoy en esa clase!! Al igual que Soul-kun, Black Star, Kid-kun, Liz, Patty y Chrona.- Me dijo emocionada.

- Tambien Soul esta?- Pregunte sonrojada. ya habia llegado a una conclusion: Soul si me parecia muy lindo y supongo que dentro de poco me empesaria a gustar.

- Si, que sucede? Te afecta que Soul-kun este?- Me pregunto preocupada.

- No no!! Para nada, solo preguntaba por que no escuche bien.- Menti.

- Bueno hay que entrar, el profesor te dira cuando entraras.- Me dijo Tsubaki entrando a la clase. Desde afuera se escucho un TSUBAKI!! seguramente fue Black Star.

- Bien hoy tendremos una nueva alumna!! Por favor pasa!!- Me dijo el profesor desde adentro, y entre.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Maka Albarn, espero poder ser aceptada en el grupo.- Me presente.

- Albarn? Eres la hija de Sprit-senpai?- Me pregunto el profesor.

- Si... Por?

- Ah!! Yo soy el profesor Stein, era compañero de tu padre, nunca me dejo disecarlo.- Me dijo el profesor con cara rara.- Bueno, sientate junto a Evans.

- Hai.- Le obedeci. Subi las escaleras y me sente junto a Soul.

- Bueno dias.- Me saludo.

- B-Bueno dias....- Pero que me pasa? Por que me sonrojo? Que tiene de especial el....?

Durante la clase de Stein, Soul y yo no crusamos palabra, temia que me viera sonrojada. Estube pensando el tema toda la clase y llegue a la conclusion: Me gustaba Soul. Aunque tenga 2 dias de conocerlo, Existe el amor a primera vista no? Pero yo se que no sere correspondida por el momento. Tal vez en un futuro, por gracias a Kami-sama sea correspondida...

- Maka? Que te sucede?- Me pregunto Liz.

- Eh? N-No me acurre nada Liz.. solo que... estoy algo pensativa.

- Y por que estas sonrojada Maka?- Me pregunto curiosa Chrona, que se encontraba a mi lado.

- Eh.... Es que tengo calor y se me ponen rojas las mejillas.- Invente esa escusa, pero el tono nervioso en mi voz daba sospechas.

- Bueno chicos!! Mañana disecaremos algo impresionante!!.- Anuncio el profesor Stein. Me estremeci del asco. No me gusta mucho ver la tripas de algo que nisiquiera se que es.

- Hey, Maka!!- Me llamo Liz.

- Dime.

- Quieres venir a nuestra casa? Hoy hay reunion de chicas, ya que Kid se va a su reunion junto con Soul y Black Star.- Me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Am.... Claro.- Genial! Era mi primera reunion con amigas y solo llevo 2 dias aqui!! Realmente me gusta Death City.

- Espera Liz. Por que dijiste que Kid no estaria? Vive con ustedes?- Le pregunte curiosa.

- Si, lo que pasa es que Kid es el hijo del director y antes nosotras no teniamos un hogar, pero cuando lo conocimos nos dejo vivir con el.- Explico Liz.

- Ahh.. entiendo..

________________________________________________________________________

- Bueno ya llegamos.- Anuncio Liz.

Me quede sorprendida al ver la mansion, era... como decirlo.... estaba en perfectas condiciones, todo acomodado pero note algo cortesia de Kid, todo estaba en perfecta simetria. Como a alguien le puede gustar ser tan perfeccionista como el? Se ve que solo Death the Kid.

Subimos las escaleras hasta la habitacion de Liz y Patty, la habitacion tambien estaba perfecta, ya se imaginaran por quien.

- Bueno chicas... ''Hora de hablar de chicos''.- Dijo Liz con una sonrisa en la cara.

_**..::Tsubaki POV::..**_

- Vamos Chrona, te gusta si o no?- Pregunto Liz.

- Ragnarok? N-No el no me gusta...- Respondio Chrona, con su timidez habitual pero yo se que no le gustaba Ragnarok **(Nota: Aqui Ragnarok es una persona).**

- Tsubaki....- Me dijo Liz con cara rara.

- S-Si?- Por favor que no lo valla a decir...

- TE GUSTA BLACK STAR!!- Grito a los 4 vientos. Senti mis mejillas ardes y por ahi escuche que Maka se atragantaba y Chrona me miraba fijamente.

- N-No me gusta Black Star...- Respondi apenada, sabia que ella los sabian, pero Maka-chan no.

- T-Te gusta Black Star?- Me pregunto sorprendido Maka.

- Bueno.. si me gusta... es que.. el me da confianza en mi misma.- Le dije todavia sonrojada.

- Ahh.. entiendo... Ami me gusta un poco Soul.- Termino de decir ella, dejandome totalmente sorprendida. Al instante se tapo la boca.

- COMO!!??- Gritamos todas al unisono.

- Am... ammm.... Aish... si es cierto..- Dijo apenada.

- Wow.. parece que tenemos 3 enamoradas.- Murmuro Liz con cara picara.

- Como que 3?- Pregunto sin entender, Maka y yo somos 2.

- Chrona.... Lo sabemos muy bien.. si no te gusta Ragnarok, te gusta Kid.- Le dijo Liz. Chrona solo se sonrojo y miro al piso.

_**..::Liz POV::..**_

_- Con que 3 enamoradas.... Deja que me meta en este asunto y veran como saldran contentas._

_- Patty me ayudaras?_

_- SI ONE-CHAN!!_

- Que tanto susurran?- Pregunto Maka.

- Amm nada Maka... nada...

_**~¿Review?~**_


End file.
